


Conclusiones.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MataTen Day, Post-GO Galaxy, Self-Indulgent, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: Matatagi tiene un sueño que le hace replantearse sus sentimientos por Tenma.
Relationships: Matatagi Hayato/Matsukaze Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Conclusiones.

El hombre frente a él, su profesor para ser más exactos, sigue hablando sin parar desde hace alrededor de una hora pero Matatagi no ha escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras. Tiene la mirada perdida en el patio vacío que puede verse desde su asiento justo al lado de la ventana y las manos ocupadas mientras juega, inconscientemente, con el bolígrafo que se desliza entre sus dedos. 

A estas alturas concentrarse se le hace imposible. No tiene interés en escuchar sobre personas que han muerto hace cientos de años y ciertamente su profesor es la persona más aburrida y sin gracia que ha conocido en sus catorce años de vida. El solo intentar prestar atención a su clase es asegurarse un profundo sueño en menos de quince minutos, y su compañero roncando y dejando caer saliva sobre la mesa a su lado es la viva prueba de ello.

Matatagi desearía poder decir que el lento y tedioso discurso del profesor de historia es la única razón que lo tiene con la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la tierra, pero para su suerte no es así de simple. Una persona, el rostro de cierta persona le ha estado atormentando y no ha salido de sus pensamientos desde que despertó esa mañana con el entrecejo fruncido y el sudor haciendo brillar su frente luego de un sueño que no sabe catalogar como sueño o pesadilla. Lo peor de todo es que puede recordar cada cosa, cada mínimo detalle de esa escena ridícula y fuera de lugar, lo que debe tratarse de una maldición o algo por el estilo porque Matatagi siempre, siempre, olvida cualquier cosa referente a sus sueños cuando despierta por las mañanas. 

Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Todo sigue demasiado fresco en sus recuerdos, todo es demasiado vivido y real y ha estado luchando toda la mañana por descubrir el significado no solo de su sueño, sino también de lo que llegó a sentir en él porque no puede estar sintiéndose así. No debería sentirse así. Su corazón no debería acelerarse ante la idea de besar al idiota de Matsukaze Tenma mientras el aroma a canela de su cabello y la calidez de sus manos sobre sus mejillas le arrullan como si fuese un niño necesitado de amor. Le cuesta pensar seriamente en ello y es irónico considerando la opinión que tenía sobre Tenma al conocerlo.

La clase sigue su curso natural y a lo lejos puede escuchar el sonido de una silla arrastrándose sobre el suelo. Concluye que su aburrido profesor finalmente ha terminado con su aburrida explicación y ha comenzado a preguntar sobre el asunto a estudiantes al azar, pero en estos momentos no puede importarle menos. Sus labios se aprietan mientras inevitablemente se sumerge una vez más en esa cuestión, la cuestión de sus sentimientos, porque va a resolverlo de una buena vez para poder tomar el resto de sus clases en paz. 

Bien. Entonces, ¿Qué puede decir sobre Matsukaze Tenma? Que es un idiota del futbol, definitivamente. Que a veces quiere regañarlo por confiar tan fácilmente en las personas arriesgándose y poniéndose en peligro a sí mismo, como esa vez que confió en una princesa alienígena que solo él podía ver y terminó salvando la maldita galaxia, porque el hecho de que todo saliera bien no quita lo peligroso que fue no solo para él, sino para todo el equipo.

La confianza ciega de Tenma es absurda, incluso haber confiado en él es absurdo. Hayato sabe que no es una persona de confianza, mucho menos una persona buena o con intenciones puras para con todos, pero Tenma cree en él a pesar de sus advertencias y no sabe si se debe a que es demasiado amable o demasiado idiota. Probablemente ambas cuestiones estén relacionadas. 

También se le hace demasiado alegre y animado, es como un niño pequeño pero peor porque ni siquiera Shun y Yuuta llegan a ese nivel. Siempre está sonriendo y radiando energía positiva, como si esta saliera naturalmente de su cuerpo. Le encanta meterse en los asuntos de otros y no duda en brindar su ayuda aun cuando probablemente él la esté necesitando más. Es descuidado consigo mismo porque pone a todos por sobre su persona, es demasiado considerado y no le importa salir herido si puede ayudar a otros. 

Es todo lo que Matatagi Hayato odia, o probablemente sea todo lo que haya querido ser desde pequeño. No sabe qué pensar, la breve presencia de Tenma en su vida le ha hecho replantearse tantas cosas que ya no tiene nada en claro sobre su persona. Es que incluso parece conocerlo más de lo que se conoce a sí mismo, y es aterrador y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo porque es exactamente lo que necesita: alguien que crea en él a pesar de todos los aspectos negativos e insufribles de su verdadero yo, del verdadero Matatagi Hayato. 

Chasquea la lengua ante esos pensamientos y se maldice internamente porque está divagando demasiado, más de lo que debería, y sin embargo no es capaz de detenerse ahora. Las imágenes de ese último partido en Pharamobius llegan a atormentarlo como la cereza del postre, más precisamente las jugadas junto a su capitán y las palabras que le dedicó al final del partido. En ese entonces fue sincero, incluso su sonrisa lo fue y la calidez en su pecho cuando Tenma estuvo de acuerdo también. ¿Por qué lo dijo en primer lugar? Es la primera vez que se lo plantea, encontrar una respuesta pronta a esa pregunta parece imposible. Fue natural, ni siquiera fue un impulso, solo se acercó y dijo lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y se sintió realmente bien.

El timbre que marca el mediodía y por lo tanto la hora del almuerzo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y suena justo a tiempo porque Hayato le hace caso a sus impulsos y busca su móvil a pesar de que la parte cuerda y orgullosa dentro de su cabeza le grita que se detenga en ese mismo instante. El nombre de Tenma brilla en la parte superior del chat y Matatagi teclea algo rápidamente antes de poder pensar en lanzar el aparato por la ventana. 

“¿Podemos vernos después de clases?”

.

.

.

Para su buena o mala suerte, Tenma le respondió enérgicamente a los dos minutos diciendo que ese día no tenía entrenamiento, así que estaba libre. También le envió una foto de su almuerzo ridículamente decorado (probablemente hecho por esa mujer a la que llama “Aki-nee”) y le dijo que le alegraba poder verlo luego de tanto tiempo. 

“Solo ha pasado poco más de un mes. Ni siquiera es demasiado” es lo que Hayato se dice, pero de todas formas ha optado por saltearse su última clase para llegar a Raimon antes de que Tenma termine con la suya. Ambas escuelas quedan lo suficientemente lejos como para tener que caminar por unos quince o veinte minutos, y si bien podría decirle a Tenma que se encuentren en un punto que les quede cómodo a ambos, necesita aire fresco y de todas formas no se siente capaz de seguir prestando atención a sus profesores con todo el lio de pensamientos dentro de su mente. Se está haciendo un favor a sí mismo, nada más. 

La entrada de la secundaria Raimon se alza frente sus ojos de forma imponente justo unos cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida que Tenma le pasó. Desde su lugar luce intimidante. Es enorme, extravagante y calza perfectamente con la imagen que el trio Raimon le da, tanto que se le hace difícil no reírse. 

Está de pie frente a un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. 

Matatagi se permite recargar la espalda sobre uno de los muros de la entrada mientras espera, y vuelve a buscar el móvil para avisarles a Shun y Yuuta que ese día llegaría un poco más tarde a casa. Su madre ya ha salido del hospital y ahora ellos la cuidan, así que no debe preocuparse por dejarlos solos más tiempo del usual. La carga sobre sus hombros ha disminuido un poco gracias a ello, ya no se siente tan solo luego de tantos años teniendo que encargase de sus hermanos por su propia cuenta.

Ese pensamiento, sumado a la respuesta de Yuuta diciéndole que no se preocupe con algunos errores ortográficos y emojis innecesarios acompañando el texto le hacen sonreír.

La campana que marca el final de las clases resuena incluso hasta donde él se encuentra, por lo que rápidamente guarda el móvil y se endereza mientras observa a varios alumnos salir y pasar a su lado, solos o en grupos pequeños. A lo lejos escucha a alguien gritar su nombre y no le es difícil visualizar a Tenma porque naturalmente resalta entre la multitud. Le está saludando efusivamente con una gran y característica sonrisa en el rostro. 

Aoi, Shinsuke, Tsurugi y dos chicos más lo acompañan. Reconoce a Kariya porque le agradó conversar con él esa vez que Raimon y el Earth Eleven acordaron hacer una parrillada, pero por más que intenta, no recuerda el nombre del otro chico de cabello azul y ojos grandes que ha visto en más de una ocasión junto a los demás miembros del Raimon Eleven.

Al final se rinde y decide restarle importancia porque de todas formas no le interesa. Está ahí por una persona en particular, alguien que en estos momentos está despidiéndose del grupo para correr hasta donde él se encuentra de pie. Matatagi intenta ser amable saludando al resto con un movimiento de su mano y todos le devuelven el saludo a excepción de Tsurugi, quien le dirige una mirada extraña para variar.

Hayato, a sabiendas de lo que debe pasar por su cabeza, decide simplemente sonreírle antes de dirigir su atención a un agitado Tenma que por poco le salta encima para abrazarlo. La sorpresa no le deja procesar la situación como le gustaría, ni le da a su cerebro el suficiente tiempo para enviarles señales a su cuerpo, así que se queda paralizado por unos segundos hasta que Tenma se aparta y lo saluda una vez más. 

—¡Matatagi! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! —Tenma dice, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante—. No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí, podríamos haber acordado un punto de encuentro para que no caminaras tanto.

—Hey, capitán —saluda de vuelta, intentando salir del shock inicial—. No es nada. De todas formas me saltee la práctica de atletismo, así que este es mi ejercicio del día. 

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si tenías práctica pudimos haber quedado otro día! ¡No deberías hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? 

—¡Porque los clubes son importantes y a ti te gusta el atletismo!

—Vamos, capitán, te preocupas demasiado. Perderme un día de entrenamiento no me hará bajar mi nivel, mi estado físico es mejor que eso —justifica encogiéndose de hombros, permitiendo que una sonrisa sugerente estire sus labios—. Además, el capitán parecía estar muy ansioso por verme. 

—¿Uh? Claro que sí, no contestas los mensajes y no nos hemos visto en un tiempo, estaba preocupado por ti.

Hayato parpadea una, dos, incluso tres veces. Ahí va otra cosa que concluye sobre Tenma: es demasiado inocente para su propio bien. 

—Lo siento por eso… Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿No? —dice, señalando el camino tras de sí con su dedo pulgar—. ¿Nos vamos? 

Tenma asiente con entusiasmo ante su propuesta y salen de Raimon tomando el mismo camino por el que Hayato llegó minutos antes, aunque esta vez lo siente diferente a pesar de haberlo recorrido por su cuenta hace nada. Ahora que tiene a Tenma a su lado está más tranquilo, como si sus preocupaciones anteriores de repente no tuviesen importancia. Tal vez se debe al hecho de que no puede prestarle demasiada atención a las voces dentro de su cabeza si el castaño no deja de invadirlo con preguntas sobre la salud de su familia que realmente intenta responder para dejarlo tranquilo, incluso si las dudas del capitán se vuelven tan consecutivas y rápidas que termina optando por quedarse callado y dejarlo divagar hasta que se canse, si eso es posible.

Otra cosa más que se agrega a la lista de características (irritantes) de Matsukaze Tenma: habla hasta por los codos.

Hayato lleva las manos a sus bolsillos y observa al pequeño Pegaso de Raimon saltar de un lado al otro, adelantarse y caminar de espaldas sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo. Quiere advertirle que va a terminar cayendo si sigue así, pero la idea se le hace hasta divertida así que lo deja ser. 

—¿Matatagi?

—¿Uh? 

—¿Por qué de repente me enviaste un mensaje para vernos? —él pregunta. Hay un leve deje de preocupación que se asoma a través de su mirada y Hayato casi quiere poner los ojos en blanco porque al parecer, la manía de Tenma por preocuparse por cualquier cosa sigue intacta.

—Hay algo que quiero comprobar —admite—, y necesito tu ayuda para eso, capitán.

—¿Es así? —la expresión de Tenma ha vuelto a cambiar, ahora siendo curiosidad y alivio lo que refleja su mirada, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan transparente?—. ¿Qué debería hacer para ayudarte? 

—Ser tú mismo y pasar el día conmigo. 

Tenma parece más confundido por su respuesta. Está seguro de que justo ahora debe tener miles de preguntas formándose en su cabecita y el hecho de que no pueda soltar ninguna de ellas por la confusión se le hace más divertido de lo que debería. 

—Hoy estás actuando raro —finalmente se atreve a decir.

—¿Yo? —Hayato lleva una mano a su pecho, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno notablemente falso—. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi capitán, ¿Es mucho pedir?

—¡Woah! ¡Justo ahora sonaste como el Matatagi de antes! 

—Esa era la idea —se burla, usando esta vez su típica entonación despreocupada—. Pero hablando en serio, capitán, si no quieres hacer esto está bien. Puedo volver a casa y-

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Tenma se queja, interrumpiéndolo—. Solo estoy preocupado, ¿Bien? Quiero que pasemos un buen rato sin que otras preocupaciones ocupen tu mente. Pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar sobre algo delicado y que por eso querías verme —admite—. Pero si no es así, si realmente no es así… Entonces iré contigo a donde sea, Matatagi. Aunque no lo creas, te extrañé. 

Cualquier respuesta sarcástica que pueda ocurrírsele en ese momento se queda pegada a su lengua, negándose a salir. Tenma es demasiado sincero e inocente, tanto que no es consciente del peso que tienen sus palabras ni lo que pueden llegar a provocar en otras personas. ¿Es que no siente pena al decir cosas como esas tan a la ligera? Dios, por supuesto que no. Tenma está hablando con un amigo y es naturalmente cariñoso con todos, así que este tipo de cosas no son raras para él. Matatagi es consciente de ello, lo sabe, pero aun así no puede evitar que sus mejillas enrojezcan un poco por la vergüenza. 

No debería estar reaccionando así.

.

.

.

Quince minutos. Llevan quince minutos de pie frente a la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas donde están exhibidos los animales que tienen en adopción. Hay uno en particular, un cachorro, que es el culpable de que Tenma lo arrastrara hasta el local y se plantara frente al cristal con una mirada anhelante y cariñosa mientras el pequeño animal de pelaje rizado color canela salta de un lado a otro buscando llamar su atención. 

Hayato no puede evitar encontrar similitudes entre la bola de pelo y la persona que tiene al lado, que es exactamente lo mismo pero en versión humano. Técnicamente está presenciando el encuentro de un cachorro y un cachorro humano mientras se comunican con miradas brillantes e inocentes. Casi desea reír por lo cursi de la situación. 

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no lo llevas, capitán? —Matatagi finalmente opta por soltar la pregunta que ha estado vagando por su mente desde hace diez minutos.

Bajo su mirada, el aura alegre de Tenma decae un poco. 

—La escuela y el club me tienen muy ocupado, apenas puedo cuidar a Sasuke, y eso solo porque él es muy tranquilo y Aki-nee me ayuda —explica—. Pero este cachorro se ve enérgico y aun es pequeño, así que necesita muchos cuidados y atenciones. Probablemente no sea capaz de cuidarlo como se lo merece.

La voz de Tenma suena un poco más tranquila ahora. Le recuerda a esa vez en Sazanaara, cuando le llamó para hablar sobre sus hermanos y terminó dándole un discurso emocional que en ese momento se le hizo ridículo. Todavía se le hace ridículo pero… Bueno, tal vez lo entiende mejor. 

Sin pensárselo demasiado, Hayato lleva una de sus manos al cabello castaño de su capitán y lo despeina un poco, notando que increíblemente este vuelve a su forma original casi al instante. Tenma parece sorprendido por sus acciones, tanto que por primera vez desde que encontraron esa vitrina le dirige la mirada. 

—Las personas son simples. Les atraen las cosas lindas, y esa bola de pelos es linda, así que alguien lo adoptará en algún momento —él dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si eso te preocupa, capitán, es en vano. Tiene una casa asegurada. Me preocuparía más por esa tarántula.

La sonrisa de Tenma paulatinamente recupera su característico brillo en lo que Hayato aparta la mano de su cabello. De momento no quiere pensar demasiado en qué ha sido todo eso, tanto sus acciones como sus palabras. Solo ha decidido actuar acorde a sus deseos e impulsos sin pensarse demasiado las cosas, como la última vez que jugaron juntos en Pharamobius. Siente que puede permitirse actuar así cerca de Tenma, quien confía en él y lo llama su amigo con orgullo y sinceridad.

Después de todo, Hayato también quiere confiar. También quiere ser sincero y creer en sus amigos con todo su corazón. Tenma se lo ha dicho, se lo hizo entender en algún momento, y es consciente de lo difícil que ese proceso será para él, pero tal vez si comienza con una persona, específicamente con Tenma… Las cosas podrían cambiar. Desea crecer para ser un hombre que pueda guiar adecuadamente a sus hermanos y hacerlos felices, quiere hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre quien tanto se ha esforzado por ellos a pesar de su enfermedad.

Tenma es una persona que te impulsa a ser mejor, a crecer y a creer en ti mismo. Aoi dijo eso mientras conversaban en su viaje de regreso a la tierra, y en este momento no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella. 

—Gracias, Matatagi —Tenma dice, aparentemente renovado. 

—¿Eh? ¿Solo me darás las gracias? —Hayato frunce un poco su entrecejo, llevando sus manos a su cintura—. Al menos invítame un helado, ¿No?

—¡Claro! ¡Iba a hacerlo de todas formas! 

Antes de poder decir que solo era una broma, Matatagi se encuentra siendo arrastrado una vez más por su capitán. No sabe a dónde se dirigen porque esa zona en particular es aún desconocida para él, pero a estas alturas ya no le importa. Simplemente se deja guiar por el idiota del futbol que camina y habla animadamente frente a él.

.

.

.

—¿Cuántas van? 

—Quién sabe, a decir verdad perdí la cuenta hace un rato... 

—¡Matatagi! —Tenma se queja, pisando su viejo balón de fútbol para detenerlo. 

Hayato no reprime la carcajada que escapa de sus labios ante la mueca notablemente frustrada que Tenma le está mostrando. Le gusta molestarlo, realmente disfruta ver las distintas expresiones que su capitán tiene para ofrecer cuando el fútbol está de por medio, y siempre es refrescante ver otra parte suya que no sea la típica alegre y animada que ya todos conocen, aquella a la que tanto ha criticado en su momento.

La única persona con la que ha hablado sobre ello es Ibuki y lo más probable es que no vuelva a decirlo en voz alta, pero Hayato cree que hay algo en el rostro de Tenma que luce particularmente atractivo cuando está molesto o decidido. Su aura naturalmente cambia a una más madura y seria, tanto como para provocar que no sea capaz de apartar la mirada porque sabe que en esos momentos el Matsukaze Tenma que es un capitán destacable y un jugador increíble hará un movimiento crítico y genial. 

—¡Tienes que ser justo! ¡Conté tus dominadas justamente! —Tenma vuelve a levantar la voz al no obtener respuesta por parte de Hayato. 

—¿Ehhh? ¡Pero estoy siendo sincero, capitán! ¡Me perdí en la tercera! 

—¡Entonces debiste avisarme! 

—Quise hacerlo, pero te veías tan concentrado que no tuve el corazón para interrumpirte... 

Tenma hace un puchero y a regañadientes se sienta a su lado en el césped cual niño molesto con la vida. De alguna forma han terminado en una competencia de dominadas en aquel campo junto al río del que tanto ha escuchado hablar durante su travesía por el universo, y a pesar de que no debería ser una sorpresa acabar así luego de salir con un idiota del fútbol como la persona que tiene al lado, de todas formas se muestra curioso al respecto. 

—Me sorprende que todavía te quede energía para jugar fútbol luego de todo lo que caminamos hoy —Hayato vuelve a hablar, alcanzándole una botella de agua que compraron en el camino—. Creo que hemos recorrido cada parque y cada tienda deportiva de Inazuma.

—Siempre tengo energía para el fútbol... Además, todavía quiero jugar un poco contigo. ¡Como en los entrenamientos! 

—¿Acaso quieres perder, capitán? Solo te informo que no he dejado de jugar fútbol desde que regresamos del espacio. A veces ayudo al club de fútbol de mi escuela cuando no tengo práctica de atletismo, aunque ninguno es capaz de seguirme el ritmo —presume.

—¿En serio? ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Para serte sincero, tenía un poco de miedo... 

—¿Uh? ¿Miedo de qué? 

—De que dejaras de jugar fútbol y no volviéramos a vernos —admite, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del delantero—. Creí que ya no querías saber nada de nosotros y por eso no respondías los mensajes que te enviábamos, pero me quedé tranquilo cuando Ibuki nos dijo que él sí mantenía contacto contigo. También llegué a creer que estabas molesto conmigo... 

—¿Por qué lo estaría? 

—¡No lo sé! Tuve esa sensación. Incluso volviste a decirme capitán a pesar de que ya no estamos en el mismo equipo, luego de que me llamaras Tenma en Pharamobius... Por eso me alegré mucho cuando me preguntaste si podíamos vernos hoy. Creo que todavía no estoy listo para dejar ir al equipo, y eso te incluye a ti, Matatagi. Todavía quiero jugar contigo. 

Hayato observa a Tenma sonreír sinceramente y se le hace injusto que se vea tan adorable y tranquilo luego de decir algo como eso, más aún cuando siente que su corazón no será capaz de soportar más escenitas de ese estilo. 

A decir verdad no hay una real excusa para justificar su falta de respuesta a los mensajes ni su repentina desaparición. Solo ha estado tratando de regresar a su vida normal y con su madre en casa y las clases extras para recuperar el tiempo perdido, no ha tenido deseos de responderle a nadie. Ibuki es una excepción porque no siente presión al conversar con él, sabe que el portero responde una o dos veces al día y solo habla idioteces que le hacen reír, así que es más un alivio que una carga en su itinerario.

Tenma, al contrario, parece ser del tipo de persona que está enviándote mensajes todo el día sobre cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, y si bien tiene en claro que jamás le reclamaría por tardar en responder, Hayato no tiene la energía suficiente para corresponder al entusiasmo con el que Tenma seguramente le hablaría. No puede responderle ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo que semanalmente le preguntan cómo se encuentra o si le gustaría salir con ellos el fin de semana. 

Debe disculparse por eso. Lo sabe perfectamente. 

—A veces me molestas, pero no podría enojarme contigo, capitán. Incluso cuando no confiaba en ti rondaba a tu alrededor todo el tiempo —responde, poniéndose de pie rápidamente porque no tiene el coraje para ver el rostro de Tenma justo ahora—. ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato antes de que se haga más tarde? Aun debo llegar temprano a casa para preparar la cena. 

Escucha a Tenma asentir y ponerse de pie a sus espaldas casi de inmediato, lo que le incita a patear el balón y correr al centro del campo esperando no ser alcanzado. Confía en sus habilidades aun si es consciente del talento de Tenma para el futbol, porque él también está intentando ser más fuerte cada día, entrenando cada vez que tiene la oportunidad e incluso llevando a Shun y Yuuta a parques para practicar pases con ellos. 

El balón se mantiene en su posesión por unos cuantos segundos más en lo que Tenma, quien tiene una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, intenta buscar su frente para despejarlo. Hayato puede seguirle el ritmo por más tiempo que antes, se da cuenta porque poco a poco el entrecejo de su oponente se frunce más denotando su esfuerzo por recuperar el balón. Quiere soltar algún comentario sarcástico al respecto pero ninguna frase alcanza a formarse en su cabeza ya que su concentración esta puesta completamente en su juego de pies. 

Uno, dos, tres segundos más y Tenma finalmente patea el balón arrebatándoselo como si nada. Lo ve correr frente a él y pisarlo antes de volverse hacia su persona con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en el rostro, diciéndole con la mirada que se atreva a quitárselo si puede. 

Hayato siente su pecho calentarse, probablemente producto de su competitividad innata y otros sentimientos más que poco a poco empieza a entender mejor. 

Dentro de su mente concluye otra cosa: Matsukaze Tenma es embriagador. Te hace sentir cosas maravillosas y te provoca deseos de buscar más, de saber más, sobre él y sobre ti mismo también. Hayato se está sumergiendo peligrosamente en esas sensaciones, se ahoga a cada segundo que comparte miradas y pases con su capitán. Él quiere más. 

Los minutos transcurren bajo el sonido de gritos ahogados, risas y respiraciones agitadas. Ya han perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se han quitado el balón el uno al otro, pero es tan divertido que no les importa. Son solo dos amigos pasando tiempo juntos y disfrutando de la presencia del otro luego de no verse por más de un mes. 

—Tiempo, ¡Tiempo! —Tenma pide, deteniendo su carrera para tomar algo de aire e ir en busca de las botellas de agua y las toallas que trajo desde su casa cuando fue a buscar el balón. 

—¿Oh? ¿Ya estás cansado, capitán? —Hayato se burla, tratando de disimular su propio cansancio.

—Algo, pero no lo suficiente. 

Hayato recibe la botella de agua que Tenma le está ofreciendo y se siente hasta renovado luego de beber casi la mitad del líquido, incluso si puede escuchar la voz de Manabe en alguna parte de su cabeza diciéndole que no es bueno beber tanta agua de golpe. 

—¿Practicamos pases, Matatagi? 

—No vas a quedarte quieto, ¿Eh?

—Por supuesto que no, quién sabe cuándo volveremos a vernos. Quiero aprovechar este tiempo. 

—Lo dices como si fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¡Pero técnicamente lo hiciste este último mes!

Tenma parece ser serio al respecto, pero Hayato solo puede reír ante sus palabras. Mentalmente se recuerda no volver a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, o al menos responderle algunos mensajes al capitán para no preocuparlo tanto.

—Correcto, correcto. Practiquemos pases entonces. 

A diferencia de su mini-juego anterior, los pases son más tranquilos y les ayuda a recuperar el aliento mientras se relajan. Ninguno ha soltado una palabra más desde que empezaron, pero el silencio es tan cómodo que realmente no les preocupa quedarse callados un rato más mientras se lanzan el balón. 

O al menos eso es lo que piensa Hayato.

—¿Matatagi?

—¿Uh?

—¿Hay algún atleta al que admires?

La repentina pregunta lo descoloca lo suficiente como para provocar que su pase se desvíe hacia la derecha, obligando a Tenma a moverse de su lugar para poder alcanzarlo. Ciertamente podría haber esperado cualquier cosa por parte del castaño, pero una pregunta referente al atletismo no estaba incluida en ese “todo”. ¿Siquiera sabe algo sobre atletas o reconoce algunos nombres como para entender lo que habla?

—… Michael Johnson —responde por lo bajo cuando sale de su sorpresa. Sabe que Tenma ha alcanzado a escucharle porque está sonriendo ante su respuesta—. No solo sus marcas y récords son increíbles. Es una persona que ha tenido que afrontar muchas situaciones difíciles y siempre se ha puesto de pie. Me enseñó que nadie puede hacer las cosas por mi más que yo mismo. Creo… Que para alguien que no tenía nada más aparte de su familia, escuchar algo así de una persona tan genial fue un gran impulso —explica, recibiendo exitosamente un pase— ¿Pero desde cuándo te interesa el atletismo, capitán? —se atreve a preguntar.

—Bueno… En realidad no sé mucho sobre ello, pero debe ser genial si te gusta tanto —admite—. Quiero decir, el fútbol es mi pasatiempo favorito y tú aprendiste a quererlo, así que quiero saber un poco sobre tu pasatiempo favorito también. Nunca te escuché decir nada más sobre ello desde la primera vez que te pregunté al respecto. 

—… ¿Es así? —prácticamente murmura. El deje de sorpresa que se había asomado a través de su mirada segundos antes se vuelve más evidente.

—¡Si! Aunque no esperaba una respuesta tan entusiasta de tu parte, eso es algo nuevo —Tenma ríe por lo bajo, observando el balón a los pies de Matatagi—. Hablar de las cosas que te gustan es genial, ¿No es así? Por suerte tengo a Tsurugi y a Shinsuke que siempre me escuchan, incluso a Aoi y Aki-nee. Así que, si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre atletismo con alguien, me gustaría escucharte. 

—¿Aunque no sepas nada sobre atletismo?

—¡Puedo aprender escuchándote! Soy rápido aprendiendo cuando se trata de deportes. 

Justo ahora, con Tenma de pie frente a él siendo tan brillante como siempre, Hayato se pregunta por qué ha estado dudando tanto todo el bendito día. Sus sentimientos son evidentes, lo han sido desde que su capitán lo aceptó con las partes negativas de su personalidad en Sazanaara, tal vez incluso desde antes, porque sin importar lo mucho que se negaba a confiar en Tenma, terminó sentado a su lado hablándole sobre la situación de su familia cuando siempre ha sido reacio a soltar detalles del incidente con sus hermanos.

Sin quererlo, se abrió a Matsukaze Tenma buscando desesperadamente una persona que creyera en él y no se equivocó en su elección, porque gracias a ello ahora es libre y siente que pertenece a un lugar, a un equipo. Ya no es ese niño solitario que se obligó a crecer para cuidar a sus hermanos, es un adolescente, un hermano mayor, una persona que está aprendiendo a confiar en sus amigos.

Tenma le permitió eso. Él y el Earth Eleven le dieron el empujón que necesitaba para salir de esa oscuridad que invadía su corazón, le ayudaron a aprender a manejarla y a convivir con ella. 

Luego de planteárselo todo el día, Matatagi Hayato concluye una última cosa: le gusta Matsukaze Tenma, el idiota del fútbol más grande que ha conocido en su vida.

—¿Matatagi? —Tenma le llama luego de no recibir respuesta por un largo rato. 

—Lo siento, capitán. Es que acabo de comprobar la cosa de la que te hablé en la tarde —responde, pasando junto al balón para acercarse al castaño.

—¿La cosa…? ¿Qué cosa? 

Tenma parece confundido mientras le observa cortar la distancia entre ambos. Luce adorable ladeando su cabeza inocentemente sin tener idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, sin saber que lo único que Hayato desea ahora es tenerlo entre sus brazos por más que no sea un fanático de ese tipo de contacto. Solo quiere sentirlo, saber si Tenma es igual de cálido que el de su sueño, asegurarse de que está en el mundo real.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Hayato le toma por los hombros con un agarre firme y se inclina un tanto hacia adelante, uniendo sus frentes bajo la mirada entre sorprendida y apenada de su capitán. El rubor en sus mejillas delata que su corazón debe estar latiendo rápido contra su pecho, probablemente en sincronía con el suyo que quiere salirse de su boca. 

—Que me gustas, Tenma —confiesa, notando cómo paulatinamente el rostro de su capitán se vuelve completamente rojo—. Y no como un amigo. 

Tentativamente, Matatagi roza la punta de sus narices y poco a poco acorta la distancia entre sus labios hasta que están solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Tenma sigue sin moverse, no dice nada, pero su mirada viaja desde sus labios hasta sus oscuros ojos y de regreso, sin oponerse en lo absoluto.

—¿Debería detenerme? 

Hayato le observa hacerse más pequeño bajo su agarre y por un momento considera retroceder para darle su espacio, pero entonces Tenma cierra los ojos y estira un poco los labios, invitándole a continuar. El delantero es capaz de sentir las pequeñas manos de su capitán aferrándose a su ropa con nerviosismo, mientras finalmente acorta la distancia restante y lo besa.

Es un simple choque de labios de dos adolescentes sin experiencia alguna en estas cuestiones. Ni siquiera se mueven cuando sucede, pero es sincero, cálido y les envía escalofríos al cuerpo lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle saber a Hayato que esto es real.

Se siente mucho mejor que en sus sueños. 

Terminan separándose pocos segundos después, manteniendo una cercanía íntima de todas formas porque se sienten incapaces de dar un paso más hacia atrás. Ambos tienen el rostro rojo y las palabras hechas un nudo descuidado en sus gargantas mientras observan a la persona que tienen en frente.

—… Capitán, ¿Solo estás siendo considerado conmigo o…? —Hayato decide ponerle fin al silencio. 

—¿Qué? No, ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo solo…! Yo solo quise hacerlo, ¿Bien? Quería hacer esto con Matatagi —confiesa entre movimientos torpes de sus manos—. Quiero decir, he estado todo el día sintiéndome extraño cerca de ti. Creí que se debía a que te extrañé pero… Pero cuando dijiste eso-

—Que me gustas.

—Sí, eso —balbucea—, y luego te acercaste y… Yo solo pensé en que quería que continuaras. No sé si siento lo mismo, no sé cómo se siente que alguien te guste pero…

—Entonces yo podría ayudarte. 

—¿Eh?

—A que entiendas cómo se siente gustar de alguien, quiero decir —aclara—. Después de todo, yo tampoco sabía cómo se sentía hasta que te conocí. Apenas acabo de procesarlo y no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia… Así que podemos aprender juntos. 

Con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, de esas pocas suyas que no tienen ninguna mala intención detrás, Hayato observa a Tenma dirigirle una mirada más tranquila mientras recupera poco a poco el color natural de sus mejillas. No quiere presionarlo, mucho menos que se sienta obligado a corresponder sus sentimientos, por lo que dará lo mejor de sí para que Tenma pueda decir con seguridad que también le gusta, o que solo quiere ser su amigo en todo caso. Él aceptará cualquier respuesta que quiera darle en su debido momento.

—Quiero intentarlo —responde, completamente seguro de sus palabras—. Matatagi, yo- 

—¡Tenma! ¡Es hora de cenar!

El grito no tan lejano sobresalta a ambos adolescentes, haciéndoles retroceder un par de pasos como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo. Tenma dirige su mirada a la cima de la colina, allá por sobre las escaleras, donde Aki lo está esperando para regresar a casa juntos. Parece confundida por sus reacciones, pero no agrega nada más luego de ello.

—¡Ya voy! —Tenma eleva la voz antes de volverse hacia Matatagi, quien también está mirando en esa dirección con una expresión frustrada en el rostro—. ¿Nos vemos mañana también? 

—¿No tienes entrenamiento?

—Es fin de semana.

—O-oh, cierto —Hayato tartamudea, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo por la pena—. Entonces sí. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡Lo arreglaremos por mensaje! —él responde animadamente, corriendo para recoger su balón y las cosas que dejaron de lado antes de empezar a jugar—. ¡Así que será mejor que me respondas!

—Sí, sí. Lo haré —suspira, notando como poco a poco la espalda de Tenma se hace más pequeña a medida que se aleja—. ¡Oi, Tenma! ¿¡Pero qué ibas a decir!?

—¡Lo sabrás mañana!

Hayato vuelve a suspirar con resignación, ahí de pie en medio del campo mientras observa a su capitán y a quien supone que es “Aki-nee” despedirse de él con movimientos suaves de sus manos que corresponde amablemente. La repentina calma se siente rara, más aun cuando ha pasado todo el día con una persona ruidosa que amenaza con acelerar su corazón cada que tiene la oportunidad.

Recordándose que aún debe preparar la cena para su familia, toma sus propias cosas y bebe el último poco de agua que queda en su botella antes de guardarla y dirigirse a esas escaleras también. Hay un par de cosas que todavía desea plantearse durante el camino… Tal vez debería correr para liberar la adrenalina que aún le hace doler el pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz MataTen Day!  
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre este par y la primera vez que publico algo en sí, pero no quería quedarme sin hacer nada para ellos.
> 
> Esta historia es bastante self-indulgent, amo sobre analizar a mis niños, así que aquí está plasmado todo lo que he podido concluir sobre Hayato y su relación con Tenma. Me divertí haciéndolo! Espero que quien decida leer esta cosa pueda pasar un buen rato también!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
